Los Juegos de España
by Athena-Black13
Summary: Los Juegos de España, una competición despiadada en qué sólo puede quedar uno entre treinta y dos jugadores. Un chico y una chica serán elegidos entre todos los chicos y chicas de trece años para ganar y tener lo qué merecen. ¿Te perderásel camino de Aretha en está aventura? Entra y entiende cómo sería en España el horror de los Juegos.
1. Capítulo I La selección

**LOS JUEGOS DE ESPAÑA**

_CAPÍTULO I:_** La selección**

Cuándo me despierto a las cinco de la mañana, lo primero que hacen mis ojos es acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que me rodea. Luego estiro mi brazo para palpar si hay un bulto a mi lado, que efectivamente encuentro. Suspiro tranquilizada de encontrarlo. Luego me levanto, colocando el pie derecho, poco a poco en el suelo frío de mármol. Voy hacia el armario de madera oscura que hay en la habitación y saco una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones cortos hasta media pierna. Me lo pongo y voy hacia la cocina. Cojo un poco de queso, chocolate y galletas y dejo una nota a mi madre y mis abuelos.

Voy hacia el patio, dónde se encuentra mi perro, Sirius. El perro, un begale de extraño color negro y blanco en su raza y de ojos raramente grises corre hacia mi cuando piso el patio. Lo calmo y salimos de casa, empezamos a correr hacia la otra calle, para encontrar la salida al bosque. Allí en la entrada, visualizo un grupo de tres personas. La primera, es la figura de una chica. Viste una cazadora negra sin mangas pero con capucha, una camiseta de manga larga de color gris y unas mallas del color de la camiseta. A su lado, un chico muy alto me saluda dando un golpe de cabeza. Lleva una camiseta negra, una cazadora cómo la de la chica sólo que la suya tiene mangas y la tiene abierta, unos pantalones también negros y unos zapatos de baloncesto, de nuevo de color negro. La última figura, es también de un chico, más bajo que el otro y que yo, pero poco más alto que la otra chica. Viste un polo azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros, y unos zapatos deportivos, de color azul.

—Hola —me saluda Dianthe. Sirius ladra y salta al llegar al lado de Paul, el chico de azul. Arsen, mira divertido cómo su perro, también un begale de pelo marrón llamado Detroy, juega con mi Sirius.

—Buenos días —los saludo.

Doy un rápido abrazo a Dianthe, acaricio a Detroy y nos empezamos a adentrar en el bosque. Las hojas secas no crujen a nuestro paso, ni al de los dos hermosos perros. Ambos begales empiezan a rastrear a algunas liebres. Arsen y yo las atrapamos con un par de flechas en el ojo. Dianthe y Paul cogen unas cuántas bayas, cerezas y moras en especial y nos vamos a sentar a unas piedras para poder comer.

Las piedras se encuentran encima de un turrón y podemos ver el prado extenso de hierba y parte de bosque. Permite a los perros poder cazar y buscar cosas en el suelo. Yo saco las cosas que he cogido de casa, igual que han hecho los demás. Con todas las provisiones, tenemos queso, chocolate, galletas, fruta, bayas, carne y bebida. Nos las repartimos un poco entre los seis.

—Aretha, ¿quien crees que sacaran? —me pregunta Paul, cuándo Arsen me abraza para quitarme una mora.

—Yo y mi primo quizás quedamos en los primeros para salir. Mis primos están preocupados en especial, Jonah. No quiere que pasemos por lo que él —digo.

—No te dejaremos ir —me murmura Arsen a mi oído.

Dianthe acaricia a Sirius seria, y Paul me da un golpe en la pierna, para darme ánimos. Yo lanzo una mora al aire y Arsen la atrapa, a la vez que los perros se lo miran con lástima.

—Creo, que deberíamos irnos —digo, empezando a recoger. La última frase de Arsen sigue en mi cabeza. Los chicos y los perros abren el camino y Dianthe y yo hablamos detrás, a una poca distancia.

—¿Qué crees de los Juegos? —me pregunta, cuándo recojo unas setas del suelo.

Me encojo de hombros. No sé que pensar. Hace años, Los Juegos del Hambre, era uno de mis libros preferidos. Suzanne Collins era de las mejores escritoras que conocía (o de las que había leído un libro). Ahora son mi mayor pesadilla. Los Juegos Españoles o Los Juegos de España, son cómo los Juegos del Hambre. Se eligen dos competidores o dos "presas" cómo los llamo yo. Un chico y una chica, de cada sitio que era una comunidad autónoma. Son lanzados a una arena, como lo eran las de los gladiadores.

—Lo que creemos todos, obviamente. Pero no me preocupo por mí —le digo. Asiente, y recuerdo cómo me ayudó cuándo el año pasado, mi primo fue una presa. Sólo uno se podía salvar y él lo consiguió. Pero a un gran precio—. Mi hermana es de lo que más miedo tengo. Y de la comida.

Después de una guerra, siempre hay hambre. Nunca falla. Yo aprendí a cazar, al igual que Dianthe que también tiene una hermana pequeña, un padre que trabaja casi siempre y una madre que se esfuerza para tenerlas con vida. Paul, quién está en la misma situación que yo, con un hermano/hermana, los abuelos y la madre y Arsen, que vive con su hermano mayor. Sin nosotros, nuestra familia no siempre podría comer. Y nosotros cuatro, muchas veces, pasamos hambre. Para que no la pase nuestra familia.

—Pero... lo demás... no importará si soy elegida —le acabo de decir. Ella vuelve a asentir. Me fijo en su menudo cuerpo, en la piel bronceada y en la ropa. Ella podría ser elegida. También es consciente. Siempre somos consientes.

Llegamos al final del camino. Les doy un abrazo a los tres, acaricio a Detroy, y corro hacia casa. Allí mi abuela me prepara un vestido mientras me ducho. Al salir, me encuentro un hermoso vestido negro, de manga larga y unos zapatos de tacones. Delante de un espejo me pinto los ojos haciéndome la raya. Y me dejo el pelo liso.

—¿Preparada?

Asiento a la pregunta de mi madre, que me abraza antes de que suba al coche. Mi abuelo nos lleva hasta el centro de mi ciudad, dónde varios grupos de adolescentes de trece años, se agrupan dándose las manos con sus amigos. Veo a Arsen y a Paul con otros chicos. Y me dirijo al otro lado. Pero alguien me agarra por la muñeca y me hace girar.

—Vigila. Espera voluntarias. No des un paso delante enseguida —me dice mi primo Jonah. Me fijo en la cicatriz de encima la ceja. Asiento, poco a poco.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Alcander? —le replico a mi primo.

Él asiente y yo vuelvo a dirigirme a mi sitio. A lo lejos, veo a Alcander que me saluda. Mi octavo primo, adoptado años antes de la guerra, es totalmente distinto a mí. Su piel es oscura, de color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos. Los dientes blancos siempre se ven cuándo sonríe, lo cual hace casi siempre. Y siempre viste de colores. Es otra diferencia que tenemos. Él viste de colores: azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, morado, yo en cambio visto de oscuro y pocas veces de blanco.

Voy hasta las chicas de mi curso, y me coloco al lado de Dianthe, que ahora está vestida con un bonito vestido azul cobalto. Le doy la mano, y ella se la da a Pandora, y Pandora a Fairy y así todas las chicas nos damos las manos para apoyarnos.

En ese instante, Amethyst, una mujer de Madrid se pisa encima del escenario. El pelo artificialmente azul, los labios morados, los ojos rosas, el vestido también azul... Se pone entre los dos bombos, el de los chicos y el de las chicas. Los tacones altos le añaden diez centímetros, por lo que nos parece una giganta enorme. Sonríe, enseñando una blanca dentadura, con incrustaciones de oro.

—Bienvenidos a la Selección de los quintos Juegos del Estado Español —nos dice abriendo los brazos—. Os voy a dejar con vuestro alcalde para recordar la Segunda Guerra Civil, de la cual salió nuestra dulce y nueva civilización.

El acalde se levanta, y empieza a canturrear sobre el rollo de la guerra. Yo me hago un resumen. Las comunidades pelearon contra Madrid, el lugar dónde se controlaba todo el pueblo. Las comunidades perdieron, y se pusieron los Juegos, televisados en todo el mundo, para recordar a los más débiles, que también les puede pasar. Solo hay una cosa buena: en el sorteo sólo entra la gente de 13 años. Cierro fuertemente los puños. Sierro los dientes. Respiro profundamente. Vuelvo a dar la mano a Dianthe.

—Bien, y ahora que ha acabado el señor Corminak, es la hora de elegir a la competidora de la comunidad de Cataluña —dice la mujer. Se hacerca al bombo—. Aretha Nocturn Keirus!

Espero voluntarias. Me quedo quieta. El sabor de la sangre de mis labios inunda mi lengua. Dianthe me aprieta la mano. Reacciono. Empiezo a dirigirme al escenario. Jonah, también en el escenario, me mira. Temeroso, asustado, medio enfadado. Subo las cinco escaleras, y miro las chicas. El miedo en sus ojos es cómo los de las presas en la pantalla. Me giro un poco para ver a los chicos. Algunos nerviosos, otros sorprendidos. Choco con los ojos de Arsen. Tristeza. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Miro a su lado, a Paul. Los ojos humedecidos, los dientes apretados. Me mira y el nudo en la garganta crece. Paul, mi Paul. Mi niño de pelo castaño, mi niño de ojos marrones y verdes, su sonrisa, su carácter serio. Mi mejor amigo, el chico que me conoce más. Algo dentro de mí se rompe.

—Aretha —me pregunta la mujer de pelo azul con voz estridente—; ¿qué piensas de quedar cómo competidora? Siendo tu primo, el último ganador y tu propio mentor, ¿tendrás más suerte si ganas?

—Sobre tu primera pregunta —le digo arrugando la nariz e imitando su voz—; lo veo fantástico. Y no tendré suerte, soy increíble por mi sola.

Las chicas ríen, al igual que la gente en la plaza. Río acompañándolos y la mujer también lo hace. La pobre no se entera de que lo hago para burlarme de ellos. La gente de Madrid. De su gobierno. De lo que nos obliga a matarnos todos con todos. Gruño mentalmente.

—Bien, y ahora miremos quién será su compañero —la mujer gira el bombo. Y dice un nombre. Me quedo congelada—. ¡Paul Harkom Wolfrad, sube aquí por favor!

**Continuará...**

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, Los Juegos de España. **

**Cómo podéis ver, la protagonista, Aretha es la campeona de Cataluña. La verdad es que es una manera de ver lo posible sucedido si lo que ocurrió en Panem ocurriera en Cataluña, ambientado con el hecho de que quieren la independencia. Espero que les gusté y espero que comenten. **

**Actualizaré cada vez que mi querida beta, Nochedeinvierno13, a quién le dedico el capítulo, pueda mandarme el fic corregido. **

**Gracias, Athena-Black13**


	2. Capítulo II La despedida

**LOS JUEGOS DE ESPAÑA**

_CAPÍTULO II: _**La despedida**

Paul se queda quieto y me mira aterrorizado. Yo mantengo los ojos abiertos y tiemblo sin querer. Él empieza a avanzar, lentamente hacia el escenario.

—Me presento voluntario —grita alguien a quién conozco mucho—. ¡Me ofrezco cómo tributo!

Mi primo, vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos, sube y se sitúa a mi lado. Me mira. Mis ojos marrón claro brillan con miedo. Jonah está enfadado, yo asustada y a Alcander parece que se les han quitado las ganas de ser tributo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alcander Uranus Joker —dice él.

—¡Felicitemos a los nuevos campeones de Cataluña! Aretha y Alcander

La gente aplaude y nosotros dos somos conducidos a un piso. Los policías, nos meten en una misma habitación. Los primeros en entrar son tres amigos de Alcander. Habla con ellos un rato. Yo solo soy capaz de mirar por la ventana dónde los que no son elegidos forman una fila para ir con sus familias, o para visitarnos. Luego entran Arsen, Paul y Dianthe. Dianthe me da un gran abrazo. Yo la envuelvo con mis brazos. Tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado. He visto lágrimas cuándo me han llamado.

—Voy a volver —susurro a su oído.

Ella asiente antes de retirarse un poco. Lo que no sabe es que puedo volver, sí, pero muerta. Arsen se pone delante de mí. Hace poco, lo odiaba por ser más alto que yo. Ahora lo primero que hago es dejar que me envuelva la cintura con los brazos. Lo segundo es que dejo que me susurre que todo va a estar bien. Pero sé que no lo va a estar.

Paul toma el lugar del mayor y me abraza. Las lágrimas caen por sus ojos pero yo me lo prohíbo. Recuerdo todo lo que he hecho con él.

—Gracias, por todo.

—A ti —me dice.

Nos damos un rápido abrazo antes de que Dianthe y él se vayan. Arsen se queda.

—Arcos y flechas, espadas, cuchillos —me dice. Asiento poco a poco—. Vuelve viva. Hazlo por Dianthe, por Paul, por Elsa.

—Y por ti —añado bajito.

Lo vuelvo a abrazar.

Los siguientes a entrar son unos compañeros de nuestro curso. Me sorprende ver los ojos llorosos de dos de los chicos que he conocido de siempre. Me dan un pequeño abrazo, todos y se marchan sin decir nada. Luego pasa algo que me sorprende. Entran todos nuestros primos. Miro el techo, pintado con estrellas. Tiene gracia, en cierta manera, porqué todos nos llamamos Nocturn de primer o de segundo apellido. Cuándo acaban de entrar todos, es cuando me lanzo a los brazos de mi prima pelirroja. Ella llora, pero me abraza con fuerza. Inspiro y expiro varias veces. Ella, de todos los primos, ha sido siempre mi preferida.

—Te queremos despedir todos, Aretha —me dice uno de mis primos.

También lo abrazo. Me fijo en que todos, siempre, hemos sido tremendamente distintos.

Luego caigo en que ni Laretes, el hermano de Arcander, ni Elsa están. Bueno, ni Jonah. Abrazo a Ícaro, que me susurra palabras de ánimo. A Aileen, quien me regala un brazalete que me decía hace años que me traía suerte. Abrazo a Hazele y a Falkon, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos llevado genialmente. A Erudien, soy yo la que le tengo que animar, porque está llorando a mares. Luego me paro delante de Lander. Nunca ha sido mi primo favorito. La verdad es que nunca me ha hecho mucho caso, al contrario, me ha ignorado bastante. Pero es al que abrazo más fuerte. Me fuerzo a no llorar, otra vez.

Luego vuelvo a mirar a Alyssa. Ella, me tiende una cosa. Un pequeño libro. En la portada hay un gran título: _Forever, be you._ No lo abro ahora. Ahora abrazo de nuevo a la que siempre será mi prima preferida.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra un policía. Hace que se marchen los primos. Nos dejan solos a Alcander y a mí. Por la puerta, poco a poco, entra Laretes seguido por mi tía, a quién mi primo va a abrazar enseguida. Luego entra mi madre, nuestros abuelos, y Elsa.

Elsa se lanza a mis brazos. Enseguida. Yo no tambaleo y la abrazo con fuerza. Las lágrimas caen silenciosamente de sus ojos. Le deposito un beso en la frente, cómo cuándo la arropo en la cama.

—Ma petit amour, volveré. ¿Sí?

Ella asiente, dándome un abrazo. Luego paso a los brazos de mi madre. Dejo ir una lágrima. Pero ella me la limpia. Abrazo de manera corta a mis abuelos de lado materno. No quiero echarlos de menos. Luego abrazo a los abuelos paternos, quienes no están de buen humor.

—Maldita guerra —murmura mi abuelo al separarse de mí.

Lo entiendo. Al menos, lo comprendo. La guerra nos quitó partes importantes a mi familia. Nos quitó a papá, a mi padrino, al tío. Nos quitó una tía. Estuvo a punto de quitarnos a Jonah. Y ahora pueden perdernos a Alcander y a mí. O en el mejor de los casos, a Alcander o a mí.

—Señores, por favor, retírensen de la habitación —pide un policía.

Abrazo a Elsa y le doy un gran beso en la mejilla. Abrazo a mi madre que me da un libro. Un álbum de fotos mejor dicho. Abrazo a mi tía y a mis abuelos. Y se marchan. Todos menos uno, quién le pide un momento al policía. El hombre se empieza a llevar a mi octavo primo, mientras que el cuarto se queda. Laretes me mira y abre los brazos.

Pero me quedo quieta y mi primo alza una ceja. Sigue con los musculosos brazos abiertos, donde yo no me quiero refugiar.

—Adiós —le digo.

Después de tiempo, me muestro realmente fría con él. De pequeña, era el primo con el que mejor me llevaba. Hace poco, sólo me vacilaba. Él, se queda quieto. Mi cerebro funciona a mil por hora.

—Retiro todo, Aretha. Sólo quiero que viváis —me dice —; por favor.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, dejando las lágrimas bajar por mi cara. Cuándo abrazo a Laretes, me siento cómo una pequeña muñeca. Él no me susurra palabras dulces, ni nada que me de ánimos, ni nada parecido. Sólo me abraza. Y yo agradezco eso.

—Señor Nocturn, debe irse.

Laretes me deposita un beso en la frente, igual que he hecho yo con Elsa. Y se marcha, dejándome con el policía, que me guía a una habitación iluminada.

**Continuará...**

**Capítulo 2 publicado :)**

**Está historia no tiene mucho publico (13 visitas solamente) pero aún así he conseguido un review.**

I can't be a perfect girl: **Pronto sabrás quien representa a quién. La verdad es, que la Comunidad Valenciana tiene unos buenos campeones, pero de ahí no te digo más. Creo que los conocerás en el... cuarto o quinto cap.**

**Ahora un comunicado para quien lo lea, de aviso al futuro: **_**Habrá comunidades que tendrán mala fama, ya os lo digo ahora, pero lo he escogido sin tener la menor idea de cómo son, así que si os ofende, lo siento mucho pero no cambiaré nada. **_

**Atte, Athena-Black13**


	3. Capítulo III El tren

**LOS JUEGOS DE ESPAÑA**

_CAPÍTULO III: _**El tren**

Me fijo en que la habitación parece un bosque. Y lo es, sólo que en piedra. Allí, en medio de la blancura se encuentran diez personas. Todas encima de mullidos sofás y butacas de color negro.

Me fijo en que Jonah lleva un esmoquin y que está sentado al centro de los demás. A su mano izquierda está Alcander, sentado al lado de una mujer de pelo negro, piel bronceada y labios rosas. Al lado de la mujer, los mayores fans de la antigua cantante Lady Gaga comen unas galletitas. Al lado derecho de Jonah, hay una butaca vacía.

Allí me sentaré yo, pienso. Al lado de ese asiento está un tío joven, de piel bronceada, pelo rubio y con un pendiente pequeño en una oreja. A su lado hay tres chicas. Tienen el pelo pintado de color azul, cada una de una tonalidad distinta. Los cuatro visten una camiseta negra y unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

—Aretha, sientate aquí —me dice mi primo. Señala la butaca de su lado derecho—. Te presento a Xylon, tu estilista. Y tu equipo de preparación: Xylia, Xylina y Xylona.

—Buenos días —les digo sentándome.

Se me remueve el estómago. Antes de lanzarnos a la arena, hacemos un desfile por las calles y encima de una pasarela. Entrevistan a nuestros mentores y estilistas. Y el día antes, nos entrevistan a los campeones.

—Ellos nos acompañaran a nosotros junto a Amathyst al Centro. Os harán los vestidos y lo demás. Ahora, vamos. Tenemos que ir al tren. Tardaremos un par de días, tenemos que pasar a recoger a todos los campeones. ¡Vamos!

Nos levantamos, y empezamos a desfilar hacia la puerta de salida. Yo, al lado de Xylon salgo a una estación acaparada de cameras y de paparazis. Me muestro distante, y no pienso en nada. Sólo subo al tren. Suelto un suspiro. El suelo, es una alfombra de color verde bosque. Las paredes, tienen pintadas un hermoso bosque. El bosque de casa. Jadeo.

—Está será tu habitación —me dice Jonah.

Entro en un compartimento. Abro la boca y los ojos. Una cama de verdes sábanas, una mesa de madera, un baño con una gran bañera. Las paredes llenas de árboles. Y encima la mesa, libros.

—Jonah —digo cuándo se gira para marcharse. Estoy sentada en mi cama y doy un golpe a mi lado, invitándolo a sentarse—. ¿Cómo te sentiste, cuándo fui yo? Quiero decir... a despedirte.

—Feliz. Me vino a ver una amiga, los del equipo pero... verte a ti, además de mis padres y Erudien. Me sentó bien. Ver que alguien en la familia me quiere...

Esta vez lo abrazo, sin sentirme rara. Jonah siempre había sido un primo más lejano que los demás. Ahora es... mejor. Me cae muy bien. Si no me cayera bien, tendría un problema. Él nos tiene que salvar a Alcander y a mí.

—Adiós —me dice Jonah antes de irse.

Me tumbo en la cama. Quiero analizar el día. Primero, me despierto y voy al festín. Ha sido cómo casi siempre. Salvo que Arsen me ha abrazado. Meneo la cabeza, no puedo permitirme perder la cabeza por él. Luego he ido allí, y he salido elegida. Parece mentira que Jonah ya supiera que saldríamos los dos primos de 13 años. Aun así no habríamos salido si Alcander no se hubiera presentado. Pero lo que me ha sorprendido ha sido mi estilista, ¿Xylon? Bueno eso, y la diferencia que tiene con el equipo de Alcander. Me levanto y me meto en la ducha. Respiro cuándo siento el agua en mi cuerpo.

Cuando salgo, busco ropa en los cajones de debajo la cama. Saco una camiseta musgo, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias del color de la camiseta y me visto. En ese momento, alguien llama a mi puerta. Xylon asoma la cabeza. Lo dejo pasar y él se sienta cómodamente en una butaca.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, para hacer el vestido. Hemos hablado con Alcander y nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre él. Cyara quería venir pero el chico nos ha dicho que sería mejor que viniera yo solo.

Asiento a lo dicho por él. Cyara no me cae mal, pero no quiero implicarme con mucha gente.

—Primera pregunta: ¿Qué hacías en tu pueblo?

—No lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? —le pregunto. Él niega con la cabeza—. Cazar. Con arco, cuchillos, espada, puñales. En el bosque.

—Bien. ¿Qué sacabas con eso?

—Comida. Para mi familia.

—¿Qué pensaste al salir elegida? —me pregunta.

Pienso... y resopondo:

—Nada. Luego he pensado. Pero en el momento —me encojo de hombros.

Xylon sonríe. Luego escribe en la libreta que lleva.

—Aretha. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—Ninfa, significa ninfa. El ser mitológico.

Parece pensativo antes de girar página. Hace unos trazos en el papel y luego saca un color verde del bolsillo y los colorea. Me enseña el papel. Me fascino al ver el dibujo. Alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta. Amethyst entra y felizmente nos dice que la comida está servida.

Salimos del compartimento y empezamos a caminar hacia el comedor. El tren va frenando su marcha hasta que para completamente. Por la entrada del compartimento del pasadizo principal entran otro grupo de personas.

Me fijo en los que son los estilistas, ahora fans del cantante Pitbull. Dos hombres calvos con un poco de bigote. Detrás una mujer de pelo rosa y vestimenta a juego. Y luego entran las presas. El chico, de pelo rubio y piel blanca es alto y musculoso. La chica, de pelo castaño y la piel más blanca que la del chico es pequeña.

Seguimos hasta el comedor. La vista me sorprende. Cada parte de pared, está pintado de manera especial. Y en cada lugar, hay una mesa. Veo a Alcander y su equipo de estilismo en una mesa y vamos allí con Xylon y las tres ayudantes. Me siento delante de Xylon, al lado de mi primo cuándo estamos en la mesa. En el plato hay una pastilla.

Los demás, salvo Alcander y yo se la comen. Ambos nos miramos asustadizos antes de hacer cómo ellos. Un hombre alto nos lleva la comida a nuestra mesa. Antes de acabar, vemos entrar a los otros campeones en el compartimento. Hay, además de los que he visto entrar, están algunos más. Jonah me indica que los que he visto entrar eran los de Valencia. Luego también están los de Murcia, Andalucia y Extremadura. Faltaban los de Castilla y León, Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, Navarra, la Rioja, el País Vasco y Castilla la Mancha.

Todos nos miramos, para observar nuestros puntos fuertes. Yo los clasifico de inmediato. Los de Valencia: él fuerte, ella rápida. Los de Murcia están flacuchos y supongo que no durarán mucho. Los de Andalucia parecen asustadizos y los de Extremadura... Da igual. Pero no están tan mal cómo los del año pasado. Será más difícil sobrevivir.

—Aretha, mira la pantalla.

Hago caso a Xylina, y me fijo en la pantalla grande que hay en el comedor. Muestran las elecciones de los campeones. La mayoría se hechan a llorar abrazando a sus amigas o en el mayor de los casos (sólo los chicos que parecen más tontos o descerebrados) reían con sus amigos y chocaban los puños. En las Castillas se presentaron un par de voluntarias cómo chicas y un chico también.

También se presentan los estilistas, los mentores, etc. Y salen los Juegos del año pasado. La gente se gira hacia Jonah. Me asombró cuándo sale el desfile. Mi primo, con la piel bronceada, el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones viste siempre (siempre desdé que volvió de los Juegos) con ropa deportiva. El choque de verlo por segunda vez, aunque la primera no me miré mucho la pantalla, vestido diferente me choquea.

En el desfile, con la chica campeona, Amanda Blacksoul, fueron de ángeles. Mi primo fue sin camisa, con unos pantalones largos de color turquesa, un poco de maquillaje, y con mechas en el pelo hizo que muchas chicas babearan por él. Y en el desfile de pasarela fue con una camisa abierta roja, mechas rojas, pantalones rojos, etc. Muestran al primera entrevistas y las finales. Todos nos miramos al acabar, al menos en mi equipo. Me fijo en Jonah no está.

—Disculpadme —les pido. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que el tren se para.

Sonrío y me dirijo a buscar a Jonah. Me mareo cuándo entran al tren otros tributos. El olor de vino me inunda los sentidos, pero paso a su lado. Luego al pasar, uno me toca el culo. Al meterme en el compartimento de Jonah, gruño.

—Ya has encontrado una víctima, ¿no es verdad? —me pregunta. Me encojo de hombros.

—Puede. No te has quedado —le digo.

Él se enoge de hombros y yo salgo del compartimento. Las habitaciones de los campeones están más abajo que las de los mentores. Empiezo a ir hacía allí cuándo me encuentro a dos de los campeones, hablando tranquilamente. Voy pasando hacía mi habitación, las del final, lamentablemente.

—Parece que la competidora de este año ya está huyendo —dice el que me ha tocado el culo. Apreto los dientes. No hablaré con ellos. Pero me prometo que los mataré, al menos al rubio musculoso de vete tú a saber de qué lugar.

Abro la puerta, me siento en la cama y veo que en la mesa hay un álbum. Dos en realidad. El primero es el que me dio mi prima. Lo cojo y lo miro. Salgo yo con Alyssa, con mis padres, con mi hermana, los demás primos... Luego hay una que salgo con Dianthe. Las dos estamos en el bosque, felices. Otra salgo con Paul, de pequeños y de mayores.

Vuelvo a lanzar el álbum a la mesa y me estiro en la cama. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin yo hacer ningún ruido. Porqué odio llorar. Odio no sacar las lágrimas cuándo quiero. Y ahora lo necesito. Porqué los echo de menos, mucho de menos.

La mañana siguiente, Xlina, me despierta diciendo que hemos llegado. Hemos recogido a todo el mundo.

**Continuará...**

**Nuevo capítulo up!**

**Este se lo dedico a mis horribles primos a los que quiero mucho :) También a todos aquellos que conozco de nuevo y me causan buena impresión... y que no se me olvidé... ¡A mi profesor de mitología del año pasado! **

**El próximo capítulo se llama Los vestidos si no me equivoco :) y lo subiré cuándo pueda.**

**Athena-Black13**

**PD: Espero que les guste.**

**Aviso: Si hay alguna beta que se vea capaz de corregirme esto... que me lo diga. La historia no es larga pero para sólo Nochedeinvierno13... no sé si se hará pesada. Así que si ella quiere (ya me lo dirá), os partirias la faena. Espero a alguien =)**


	4. Capítulo IV Los vestidos

**LOS JUEGOS DE ESPAÑA**

_CAPÍTULO IV: _**Los vestidos **

Los edificios altos y de vivos colores iluminan las calles. La gente con estrafalarios vestidos y peinados nos mira con curiosidad. Desfilamos unos detrás de otros antes de llegar al lugar adecuado, el Centro de los Campeones.

Un rascacielos más alto que los demás, de color negro y azul cielo está en medio de una gran plaza. Hay de todo. Un gran comedor. Una sala de cinema. Un gimnasio. Una sala de entrenamiento. Oh, y una planta para cada comunidad autónoma.

—Tendréis que ir a preparaos para el desfile con carrozas. ¡Vamos!

Jonah se dirige al ascensor y ambos campeones lo seguimos, más nerviosos que nunca.

Bajamos muchos pisos y de repente nos encontramos en una sala con sólo tres puertas. Una pone un cartel con un chico y el otro cartel con una chica. Hay un tercero con una M.

—Dentro está vuestro equipo. Hoy haréis el desfile. Mañana hasta el viernes entrenamiento. Sábado pasarela y domingo entrevista.

Entro en la puerta de la chica. Hay una camilla y las tres chicas X me están esperando.

—Depilación corporal —me dice una de ellas—. Y estética.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Lentamente me quitó la ropa, mordiéndome los labios y me estiró en la camilla. Las "X" dicen palabras de consuelo y ánimos. Yo sólo soy capaz de pensar en el dolor. Grito. Gimo. Tiemblo. No puedo más.

—La última tira —me avisa una de ellas.

Cierro los ojos y ¡zas! La última tira de pelo de mi cuerpo completo me hace soltar un nuevo gemido.

Me levanto y voy a la ducha. Dejo que el agua recorra el cuerpo, mientras me miro de arriba a abajo. Tiemblo cuándo salgo de la ducha. Me pongo ropa, una muy fina y luego me siento en una butaca. Yo miro a las chicas mientras me empiezan a poner cremas y cosas raras. Arrugo la nariz. Nunca me ha gustado que me unten de cosas.

Entra Xylon, con un maniquí con ruedas tapado con una tela blanca. Cierro y abro los ojos de nuevo y me miro las uñas. Una capa verde, marrón y negro, todo combinado, brilla tenuemente. Me miro en el espejo redondo. El pelo lo llevo en una gran y larga cola alta. El color castaño reluce a la vez que los brillos verdes, me hacen sonreír.

—Las ninfas lo llevan así, ¿sabes? —me murmura una voz desconocida a mi oído.

Me giro y veo a un hombre mayor, de pelo negro. Lleva barba y bigote encima de la piel bronceada. Viste con una túnica también negra.

—No señor, no lo sabía —digo. Me mira con ojo crítico.

—Bueno, Xylon, ya nos veremos —le dice a mi estilista—. Cuando empiecen los Juegos.

Siento un escalofrío. Xylon me lleva, cogiéndome de la mano a una nueva sala. Abro la boca lo máximo que puedo. Una serie de parejas de vestidos de hombre y mujer a lo largo de todo el pasadizo.

Veo un vestido de noche azul, de tirantes, que brilla cómo el cielo. Pienso en Jailyn. Luego veo un vestido corto, que parecen una camiseta y una falda, de color rosa. Pienso en Payna.

—Me gustaría que eligieras dos, Aretha —me dice el estilista—; uno para el desfile en pasarela y el otro para la entrevista.

Observo varios conjuntos. Vestidos negros, camisetas cortas, faldas largas, zapatos altos... Suspiro. Me fijo en un conjunto verde, marrón y negro. Sonrío. Éste es construido por una camiseta verde con trazos marrones y negros, ajustada y corta hasta encima del ombligo. Los pantalones marrones tienes trazos verdes y negros y son cortos hasta encima la rodilla.

—Me gustan todos. Pero... hay uno especial —señalo el conjunto verde, marrón y negro. Me recuerda a lo que utilizaba para cazar—. Quiero ése. Para algo. Me da igual el que.

Xylon asiente, mientras sonríe y clica encima. Me enseña otro, que es el modelo masculino. Algo se agita dentro de mí. Alcander me acompañó una vez a cazar y se visitó con algo increíblemente parecido a eso.

Se sienta en una silla mientras me muevo por la habitación. Para la entrevista quiero algo bonito. Estoy dispuesta a ponerme un vestido.

—Elige tres vestidos. Los que creas que me queden, por favor. Serán para la entrevista.

Tiemblo al pensar cómo me verán en casa con vestido.

Él, coge una tableta y clica tres o cuatro cosas. Delante de mí aparecen tres vestidos, con complementos y demás.

El primero es negro. Tiene las mangas largas y la falda me llega hasta media pierna, más o menos. Los zapatos son del mismo color, sin tacón. Y los complementos serían brazaletes de oro.

El segundo es largo hasta mis pies. Es verde musgo, con un cinturón de cuero verde claro en la cintura. No tiene mangas y los zapatos no tienen mucho tacón.

El tercero también es largo, de color dorado. Manga corta y cuello en V tiene un cinturón negro y unos zapatos también dorados, con bastante tacón.

—Elimina el primero y elige tú el de la entrevista —le digo sonriendo a Xylon. Él asiente, concentrado en algo—. Oye Xylon, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila. Sólo que eres muy buena chica y no quiero que te metan en la arena.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pienso mirándolo bien. La piel bronceada le hace parecer joven, pero a lo natural. Su sonrisa brilla cómo el pendiente de su oreja.

—Diecisiete —dice acercándose. Se coloca delante de mí y yo me asusto—. ¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros. No sé lo que he preguntado. Lo he hecho sin pensar. Me marcho de la habitación, temblando. Tenerle cerca me pone nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Para mi estar cerca de un chico es normal. Con la única chica que iba conmigo era Dianthe.

Antes de entrar en el ascensor me encuentro con Alcander y Jonah. Jonah sonríe, mientras que Alcander y yo mostramos una mueca.

—¿Ha sido muy duro? —pregunta el mayor de los tres primos. Alcander se estremece. Yo me quedo pensando en un detalle que he pasado por alto. Xylon tiene un tatuaje en el cuello.

—Quiero un tatuaje —digo dejándoles asombrados—. Para los tres. Algo que nos identifique.

—No me voy a tatuar nada raro —dice Alcander. Yo niego con la cabeza, divertida.

Tatuarnos un símbolo. Nuestro símbolo.

El ascensor llega a nuestra planta mientras empezamos a discutir sobre lo que nos queremos hacer. Suelto un jadeo, cuando la puerta se abre.

Dos hombres altos, calbos y con barba nos esperan vestidos con traje. Me empiezan a caer las lágrimas. Amathyst está delante de ellos, vestida de verde. Uno de los hombres me mira y nuestras miradas chocan. La mirada oscura de los ojos de mi padre choca con mi mirada oscura.

—Estos serán vuestros siervos —nos dice Amathyst.

Jonah nos hace una seña a mí y a Alcander y nos metemos en su habitación. Abro la boca de la impresión. Las paredes blancas, la cama gigante de matrimonio, la ventana que daba a la vista preciosa de la ciudad.

Cierro la puerta, mientras Alcander abraza a mi padrino/tío y yo me abalanzo encima de mi padre. Desde la guerra, no lo veía. Creía que estaba muerto. Luego nos cambiamos de persona.

—No podía deciros nada, no se puede. El gobierno creyó que no seguiría vivo para contarlo —dice Jonah. Asiento, sin dejar de abrazar a mi padre—. Pero no tenemos tiempo. Tenéis que comer algo y ir con vuestros estilistas.

Vamos a un comedor que hay en la planta y cojo unas galletas. Xylon aparece por detrás. Sigue llevando el maniquí tapado por la tela.

—Aretha —murmura a mi oído. Me estremezco un poco (mucho) y me giro para verlo con una sonrisa—. Hora de vestirte.

Me guía hacia su habitación, algo parecida a la de Jonah, sólo que de colores más oscuros. Hay posters de grupos de rock y punk y una foto de un hermoso vestido.

—¿No quieres ver tu vestido? —me pregunta. Asiento de nuevo, nerviosa—. Pero tienes que quitarte la ropa. El vestido no queda bien sin estar encima de un cuerpo.

Me quito la ropa de papel que me habían dejado las "X" y me coloco de espaldas a Xylon. Quita el vestido del maniquí y lo desliza cuerpo abajo. Abro los ojos y abro la boca. Un vestido de lycra semi transparente te tono verde me tapa casi todo el cuerpo. Ramas mágicas que brillan y se mueven con mis movimientos me rodean y el polvo verde que sale de mis manos me hace parecer una...

—Aretha, ¿sigues aquí?

Asiento y doy una vuelta. Las ramas se mueven cómo yo, se mueven conmigo y parece que el vestido esté pegado a mí. Giro y giro, sonriendo cada vez más.

—¡Me encanta! —chillo cómo una niña pequeña.

Él sonríe y me hace ponerme unas sandalias que parecen también de ramas, son cómo sandalias de romano. Vuelvo a girar pero él me hace parar y me hace coge la mano.

—Es la hora... —me dice saliendo por la puerta conmigo detrás—, tienes que subirte a la última carroza.

Entramos a un gran vestíbulo, dónde se encuentran doce pequeñas carrozas tiradas por caballos. Bueno, no nos exactamente carrozas. Son plataformas decoradas con distintas cosas. Parece que cada mitad de carroza sea para un competidor.

Camino hasta la última carroza y cuándo la veo suelto un grito de asombro. Parece un bosque, con árboles a los lados, haciendo un túnel, con una pared 3D en el fondo. A un lado de la carroza, acariciando unos caballos marrones de hermoso y raro pelo verde está... mi primo.

**Continuará...**

**En el próximo aparecerán por fin, algunos de los nuevos tributos. Seré buena y hasta que no me lleguen, por lo menos, cinco reviews no actualizaré en quinto capítulo. **

**Esta historia tiene 70 visitas pero solamente 2 reviews. Sé que a veces no sabes que poner, pero a mi me vale un: Me gusta mucho o Espero que la continúes, como si me quereis explicar vuestra vida. Apreciare que leáis la historia.**

**Esto va dedicado a los que me dejéis review... y ya sabéis sin cinco, no actualizo. No pido nada más...**

**Athena-Black13**


	5. AVISO

No contiunaré esto. Primeramente porqué no creo estar haciendo un buen trabajo. El segundo motivo es que no me gusta como está quedando y el tercero es que no parece gustar.

Sin embargo empezaré un SYOT. si tienen ganas de participar ya saben.


End file.
